Gabon (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The republic of Gabon is a state in Central African. It is a founding member the Central African Regional Organization of Military and Economic Cooperation (CAROMEC) History Postdoomsday President M,ba try to use doomsday as exuse to consoldite more power. When M'ba disovled palriment and named him self sumpreme leader in novamber 1962 he made a lot of people angry. Thus in June 1963 he was overthorwn by a pro democary coup. After a over a year of provisnal govement a new paltiary consiton was passed and ectlionwere held in december 19t 1962 Jean Aubame became prime minster the Aubame eara.. the sitation in Gabon was quite shaky in 1964. Thier were food shortages due to lose of trade. Some isolated comminites were taken over by warlords. Thier was also growing unrest between the different eithic groups of gabon. pluse thier was a small population of european regues who were unwelcomed by the natives Fornatley Prime minister Aubame manged to keep things form falling apart.During the first part of his reign Aubame passed aguriculure reforms that did much to imporve food sequity. Aubame mange to promote harmony in gabon by making charsamitic speaches that engourges embrancing the things that all gaboness share, respecting cultural subgoups, and working togetor to achieve a birghter tommorow. All the land Gabon lost to warlords was regained by 1976 though a mixture of dimppolany and millitary intervetion. duering the 60 and 70's thier a few roits by eureoapn refuges who felt that they were mistreated by the Aubame goverment. However Aubame storve hard to treated the eurpeans farily even he didn't like europeans because of the terrabile things they did during colinzation. He tried to stop all roits with minuim voilince and and pushinshed all govement officals who had ihumanly treated eurpean refuges. Aubame start an a slightly ambitous induslation program.This prormgram was a modest succes because Aubame gave intives to educated eurpeans to use thier knowgale to with the industaltion. In 1978 Gabon became a fonding meamber of the Central African Regional Organization of Military and Economic CooperationAubame Retired in 1983 Post Aubame Era After Aubame retire the Gaboness social democrtic union's power and puplarity started to wane to wane a modest bit. the new prime minsiter had to deal with a small fincall criss starting in 1985.He also more anti european and didn't value the aid that eurpeans gave to eccomic devement programs. This help fed the eccomic crisis and cause the gabones socal democratic union to lose the modest support they had among the the european commuity. These factors in combation with a charmist oppisation leader lead to the catholic democarts winiing the ecletion of 1988 Eara of the Catholic Democratis. The recession end in late 1989. The calothic democracts were a bit more fiscally consertive then the Gaboness socail democratic Union but they still gave deceant funding to welfare programs.The caltholic democart were espeealy known for supporting culutoral and commuinty programs.The catholic democarts pursed close ties with the nationes south america.The Gaboness Socail Democartic Union nealy returned to power .in 1996 but the cathlic democart made a colation with the new repulic front. In 1997 Gabon help found the Central African Regional Organization of Millitry and economic cooperation (CAROMEC) Eara of the New Reuplic Front The catholic democarts took a modertate during the ecletion of 2000 because seraval of the parties imporant meambers wound up in the middle of sandels.Thus the New democart front manged to become the majority party in parliment and were able to form a goverment without the need for a collation with the calthic democarts. The goverment of the New Republic front was marked by mass privaztion and goverment spending cuts.. Presetn By the 2012 there were signs of most of the wleath of Gabon's eccomney starting to become concentrated among the top 5 rich percent of Gabon. This hurt the New Republic fornts pouplarity engought so that the Gaboness Socail Democratic union and the Catholic Democarts were able to form a colation that was just barley able to defeat the New Republic front in the ecletion of 2012. In 2013 Gabon and the rest of Caromec declared war on the Centeral Afican Republic.. Poltics Gabon is a parlmetary democary. eceltions are held eyvery 4. Their are 3 major parites in Gabon. they are the Gaboness Union of Socailism and Democary , The Calthic Democarts and the The New Repblicic Front Gaboness Union of Socalism and Democary The Gaboness union of socalsim and democary is a center Left socail demcory party. They push a pan afican idenity but allow all people to exerise cutural attomnty. They have a negtive view of the french colianal ruel but they treated french and other eurpean refuges fairly in exchange for skilled french assiting in goverment industltion project Catholic Demmocrats The caltic Democrats are a centerist party. They are anti gay marrige and abortion and support relgous fundemental in education,and strong committees. they also suport the welfare state to a degree. The New Republic Front the new republican are a center right party tthat broke off of the cathlic democrat 1986. they are a anti gay marragi and abortion and supports tax cuts and privations Millitary Gabon has a millatry of about 7 thousand soliders. The army is mainly made of voulterers but there is a draff in place. Eccomny In the years idementily after the ecoomny of gabon was mainly focused on argaculture.The oil inusty was restared in late 1968. A year latter the govement felt that things had started to stablized so they start a major push to divestiy the eccomny.The eccomic diverition was aided the prescese of skilled french enginers and workers came to gabon seeking refuge. Today Gabon has a well devopled texile,chemicals Food prosscing ,cement, soap,steel making and wood products insutry.Gabon aslo has small ,shipbulding glasss, plasitc,train manufacting and pharmcutila sector.The manintin.In 2005 a brizillain comanpy Andencs ecltrotinics opened up a radio plant near Libervile and a tv plant near Port-Gentil. A small tourism industry has started to devople in the late 90. Most tourist comes form south nigeria Khanissia land Congo and south america.They main tourist acrations include cystral moutain national park great beaches , saffairs and fishiing spots International Relations Gabon is a member of the Central African Regional Organization of Millitry and economic cooperation along with Congo Bazzaravile, 5 Equatorial Cities' confederacy, and Kinshasaland They have good relations with Brazil, Venuzala, South Nigeria, and Cameroon. Sports The most popular sport in Gabon is football. They co-host the 2012 African Cup of Nation with Equatorial Guinea. Transporation Rail Work on a railway begin in 1981 with help form Brazil. The mainline currently runs form Libreville to Francheville. There is a project to extend the line to Brazzaville is currently under works . a branch line breaks of the mainline and heads south to Ndende and another branch heads north to Bitam. Roads Thier are not many paved roads in Gabon and they are all in Libervile, Franchevile or Port Gentil , water transit. Gabon has a well devople ferry and cargo barge systyem Education The govemrnet of Gabon has made many postive eudation polices in the 70's. pirmary shcool eduaction is complory. The Goverment haa a stipen program that makes sure that 2/3 are of childern fhish high shccool. Thier are 3 univerivies. They are univierty of Gabon in Libervile , Aubame univiery in Franchevile and Ogoogue university in Lamabe. Media Radio Natonal Gabon runs 4 radio stations. Thier is one privite raido station in the country. Thier over 15 newspaper published in gabon. their is no TV in Gabon but broadcast are sheduled to begin in 2017. Healthcare Death penalty Category:Africa Category:Military Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)